


The Fight

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, One Shot, Set in the future, Violence, caring Rob, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron and Cain get into a fight, Robert pulls him away and takes care of his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

Robert walked into the pub just as Aaron's fist made contact with Cain's jaw. The room was filled with the sound of the people gasping in shock and the instant shouting of everyone trying to break up the fight. Robert jumped in and pulled Aaron back; earning himself an elbow in the nose from Cain before he could get Aaron away.  
"Let go of me Robert."  
"No. Come on."  
Cain shook Chas away and wiped his nose,  
"That's it Aaron listen to your little dog."  
Aaron shook free of Roberts grip and launched himself at Cain. Everyone tried to break them up as Aaron punched him again before being slammed into the side of the bar and punched in return. It was when Aaron was on top of Cain and reaching for a glass that Robert finally managed to pull him away and drag him from the pub,  
"Get off me Robert."  
Robert pulled him from the crowded building and pushed him against the wall,  
"Calm down."  
Aaron looked down at his hands,  
"Let go of me."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Why? What are you going to?"  
Aaron tried to push him away,  
"I'm gonna kill him."  
Robert pushed him back against the wall and put a hand to his face,  
"No. You're not. You're gonna calm down-Aaron. Calm down."  
Aaron sniffed and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Okay. I'm calm."  
Robert let go of him slowly and Aaron wiped his nose,  
"We need to get you cleaned up. We-"  
He turned when he heard the door of the pub slam shut. They watched Cain stalk across the road and get into his car before speeding off. Aaron glared at him and wiped his nose again. Robert sighed and looked back at the man,  
"Come on. We need to clean you up."

They walked to the back door of the pub and went inside. Once there, Aaron sat on the sofa as Robert headed to the kitchen and got a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He headed over to the sofa and sat on the coffee table,  
"Look at me."  
Aaron did as he was told as Robert began slowly cleaning the blood from his face,  
"You wanna tell me what all that was about?"  
Aaron huffed,  
"Cain being his usual lovely self."  
Robert wrung out the cloth before soaking it again and pressing it to Aaron's bloody nose,  
"Any more details than that?"  
Aaron hissed as Robert cleaned his face,  
"Sorry. Sorry."  
Aaron sighed,  
"He was just making cracks about...me...us."  
Robert paused,  
"Should be used to it by now. He's been doing it for the last eight months. Everyone has. You gonna beat everyone up?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Just had enough. That's all."  
Robert turned his attention to cleaning Aaron's hands and then looked at him,  
"Feel better now you've whacked him?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"A bit."  
Robert sighed and dropped the cloth onto the table,  
"Aaron..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"If this is causing this many problems with your family then maybe we-"  
"Don't you dare say end it. Alright? Not after everything. I mean Christ Robert; if I can deal with all your shit and still find it in me to wanna be with you then they can get over themselves and leave us alone."  
Robert looked at him and pursed his lips,  
"You got in a fight with your uncle. In the middle of the pub. If I hadn't grabbed you...you would've glassed him."  
Aaron looked away then looked back,  
"I lost control. For a moment."  
"Yeah and another moment like that could have you wind up in prison."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It's fine. I didn't do it did I? You were there."  
"And if I'm not? I can't...I can't lose you because you have a moment of insanity."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You really wanna talk about moments of insanity?"  
Robert looked sheepish and picked the cloth up again,  
"Just please don't do something that could get you hurt okay?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Fine. I'm sorry."  
Robert reached up and started cleaning a cut on Aaron's forehead,  
"You won't need stitches. It'll hurt though."  
Aaron took his hands,  
"I'm with you now. They need to just learn to deal with it. I won't beat them up again I promise."  
Robert nodded and leant in to kiss Aarons forehead gently.  
"You and me are good right? We don't need them. Next time you can't hack it just text or call-"  
"Or we move in."  
Robert leant back,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"We move in somewhere."  
Robert dropped his hand,  
"That's...you...maybe we should check you over for concussion."  
Aaron let out a laugh and sat back in the sofa,  
"You're right. Crazy idea."  
Robert smirked and rubbed his neck,  
"I want to. I do. More than anything. But..."  
"Not yet?"  
Robert bit his lip,  
"I don't wanna risk what we have right now."  
Aaron smiled and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert pulled him forward and kissed him gently,  
"One day yeah?"  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again. Robert kissed his forehead and stood up; he took the bowl to the sink and cleaned it before reaching into the cupboard for a plaster. He looked down at it in his hand and smiled to himself before turning back to Aaron to finish cleaning him up.


End file.
